icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IGot Detention
iGot Detention is the 19th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot iCarly is about to celebrate it's 50th web cast, and Carly & Sam are determined to spread the word around Ridgeway High School anyway they can, including by borrowing Freddie's fruit-scented magic markers. However, when Sam throws a football towards another student in order to draw attention to one of the posters she accidentally hits Mr. Howard in the jaw. Mr.Howard is a teacher hated by the students even more than Ms. Briggs, and naturally he gives her detention. Unable to escape, Carly and Freddie decide to get detention themselves and do the 50th Webshow Spectacular from the detention room. Neither Carly nor Freddie have much luck in their efforts to get in trouble, though. Freddie boasts about stealing a stapler from Mr. Palladino, who merely assumes that he borrowed it. Carly sabotages another teacher's chair with a ratchet, but she instantly and joyfully takes two weeks off for vacation. Freddie writes graffiti on the window of Principal Franklin's office, and it gets washed off before the principal can read it. Carly tries to pull the fire alarm assuming that it will be false, only to find that the teacher's lounge microwave oven really is on fire. Out of frustration Carly slams a locker, and gets sent to detention by Mr. Howard, but in a last-ditch effort, Freddie sees Principal Franklin talking on his pear-phone, and tries to destroy it. However the principal does nothing more than boast of it's indestructibility and shrugs his attack off. All the while, Spencer is building a giant coffee cup as part of an art project. Despite Freddie's inability to get in trouble, Sam mentions that Mr. Howard frequently leaves the detention room to watch the Geometry Channel in the teacher's lounge, which would give him ample opportunity to sneak his equipment so they can do the web cast from there. When the time comes to do the web cast, Carly and Sam invite the rest of the detainees to become part of the show. One kid (Claire) stands by the door to keep an eye on Mr. Howard, another (Billy) wears a cap with a hidden camera to continue the show while Freddie hides in the closet, and yet a third (Wesley) is used as a distraction when they have trouble getting Mr. Howard out of class. Aside from these problems, the show seems to be going smoothly with plugs from Rip-off Rodney, games of Hangman, and turtle races, until they get caught. Mr.Howard vows extreme punishment for the students, and essentially declares Principal Franklin as a wimp. Fortunately, the principal walks in and reprimands him for his treatment of the kids. He then terminates the kid's existing punishments, reveals that he and his family are all fans of iCarly, and even joins Carly & Sam to sign it off. After the ordeal, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer spend time playing in Spencer's 10'2" coffee cup. Notes *Gibby gets a Texas Wedgie so hard that it causes smoke (friction between his bum and clothes). *Second appearance of Rip-Off Rodney. *Principal Franklin says that Mr. Howard called him a "weak spineless fool". But Mr. Howard never said the word fool. He only said Principal Franklin was weak and spineless. *Assuming only one webcast per week, this places the episode nearly one full year after the events of "iPilot". *The German title is "Nachsitzen für Alle!", which means "Detention for Everyone!". *Sam mentions a book called "Scarlette's Web", a parody of Charlotte's Web. Guest stars *David St. James as Mr. Howard Quotes and Sam sneak into the principal's office Sam: Dude, this is the principal's office! Freddie: I know! I'm so bad. Look what I did! up the window blinds to reveal a spray-painted insult Sam: the words on the window "Freddie says: Principal Franklin-" Sam and Freddie: "-sucks eggs!" Freddie: Ha ha! Sam: Impressive, that might get you double detention! Freddie: Yep! When Principal Franklin sees that, you better believe he's gonna- janitor washes the paint off the window to Freddie's horror Mr. Howard: I have ears like a hawk! I heard laughter! And I hate laughter! Sam: I thought you hated your wife. Mr. Howard: Her too! Mr.Howard: Who slammed that locker? Carly: Me? Mr.Howard: Detention! Carly: Really? Mr.Howard: Tonight. Carly: Yay! Mr.Howard: Yay? Carly: Darn! View Gallery for this episode here 119 Category:Season 1